1. Field
The present application relates generally to creation and editing of media objects, and more specifically to creation and editing of media objects over a network using Web requests.
2. Related Art
Video editors and edit decision lists for representing videos spliced together from other videos are known in the art. Edit decision lists indicate sequences of media, durations, transitions, and other information which may be interpreted by a video editor to piece together a media sequence that can be rendered and viewed at a later time. Such approaches to the edit decision list assume that complex client devices and applications are available, and the applications typically use proprietary formats for the edit decision lists. Such edit decision lists may be stored in a database, and are stored in proprietary formats that are specific to a particular video editors or applications.
Mobile devices often do not have sufficient computing power or network bandwidth for running existing video editors or applications well. However, users may still wish to edit video or other media content on a device with a small screen and/or relatively little computing power, such as a mobile device or cell phone, or on a web page. Furthermore, users are increasingly remixing or recombining media from multiple sources to create new works. It would be desirable, therefore, to be able to create and manipulate videos and other media objects on smaller devices with less network bandwidth, or with less computational resource requirements than traditional video editors and applications.